


Un éclair dans les ténèbres

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, No morality left in this hellish train, One Shot, PWP, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: OS. - Alors qu'il pensait avoir terminé sa journée, Curtis est dérangé dans sa couchette par Edgar. Et ce n'est pas pour lui réclamer une histoire avant de dormir... [PWP, dubious consent, underage]
Relationships: Edgar & Curtis Everett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Un éclair dans les ténèbres

**Author's Note:**

> Première (et unique ?) incursion dans ce fandom, et bien évidemment, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : résoudre la tension sexuelle palpable entre Curtis et Edgar x')
> 
> Faites donc attention ici : rating M, PwP, dubious consent, underage (Edgar n'est qu'un ado) et aussi le PTSD (stress post-traumatique) propre à Curtis.

Une énième journée venait de s'écouler, aussi banale et difficile et ennuyeuse que pouvaient l'être toutes les autres dans le wagon de queue du train sauveur de l'humanité. Curtis grimpa machinalement dans sa couchette de fortune, tellement las qu'il n'épousseta même pas ce qui lui servait d'oreiller.

Il s'allongea, tout simplement. Exténué. Sans couverture – qu'il avait offerte depuis bien longtemps à l'un des enfants du train –, sans pouvoir changer de vêtements, et avec seulement un rideau pour le séparer de l'allée. Il retira son bonnet.

Il fermait à peine les yeux, qu'il entendit la voix d'Edgar à son oreille.

\- Tu dors ? disait le jeune homme.

La proximité du son le fit tiquer. Normalement, les chuchotements d'Edgar lui parvenaient plus faibles, car il se trouvait sur la couchette d'en-dessous. Là, sa voix résonna tout près de sa tête.

Curtis rouvrit les yeux, pour voir le visage d'Edgar penché sur lui. Il avait grimpé jusqu'à sa couchette, mais restait sagement sur l'échelle.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé, désolé..., marmonna Edgar.

\- Non, je ne dormais pas encore, le rassura Curtis à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

Ce n'était certainement pas dans les habitudes d'Edgar de venir le déranger directement au soir, sauf urgence.

\- Quoi ? répondit le jeune homme. Oh, non, non...

\- Alors quoi ?

Curtis fit de son mieux pour ne pas rendre son ton cinglant, même s'il voulait plus que tout qu'on le laisse tranquille, pour quelques heures au moins – et au mieux possible dans cette promiscuité forcée.

\- Eh bien, je... je..., bégaya Edgar.

Curtis le fixa en silence, un sourcil levé. Il attendait la fin de cette explication.

Edgar décida de ne pas la lui fournir, mais de planter, par surprise, un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres gercées de son mentor. Curtis, pris en traître, fatigué, mit quelques instants pour comprendre la situation et parvenir à s'en dépêtrer. Il détourna brutalement la tête.

\- Edgar, non..., soupira-t-il en fixant le mur.

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas intéressé ? souffla le jeune homme, pas vraiment déconcerté. Pourtant, tu m'as clairement mentionné avoir déjà flirté avec des mecs, avant... tout ça. Le train.

Des images traumatisantes ressurgirent alors dans l'esprit de Curtis. Soudain, il revit les débuts difficiles à bord du train. Des débuts qu'il aurait tout fait pour parvenir à oublier.

L'atrocité poussée à son paroxysme.

Il revit la mère d'Edgar. Il se revit la tuer, et lorgner sur le bébé. Cela faisait alors longtemps qu'il n'avait plus les idées claires, dépassé par la faim et l'instinct de survie...

Durant ce court laps de temps de douleur psychologique, Edgar avait profité de l'absence de réaction de Curtis pour grimper finalement sur sa couchette, puis pour monter sur lui. Le jeune homme s'était juché à cheval au niveau de son entrejambe, et penché vers son visage, son souffle saccadé à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Curtis.

\- Edgar, arrête ça...

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, et commença, dans un mouvement de hanches peu sensuel, à se frotter contre Curtis.

\- Arrête, je t'en prie...

Curtis tenta de le repousser, mais Edgar parvint à faire face à sa force physique. _Ce n'est pas convenable, c'est un gosse..._

_Et j'ai tué sa mère pour pouvoir le dévorer._

\- Edgar, stop...

\- Non.

Sa voix était ferme, malgré son essoufflement. Curtis, quant à lui, sentait ses réflexes physiologiques l'emporter sur sa raison.

\- Eh merde..., murmura-t-il alors qu'il lui devenait pressant de retirer son pantalon.

_Tout, mais pas ça, pitié..._

\- Tu vois bien que tu en avais envie, répliqua sèchement Edgar.

Ce gosse était-il déjà irrémédiablement contaminé par son environnement où régnait la loi du plus fort, malgré tous les efforts de Curtis pour l'en préserver ?

Edgar cessa son mouvement de hanches, pour s'éloigner du visage de Curtis. C'était comme s'il se baissait, mais sur cette surface verticale. Il déboutonna le pantalon de Curtis sans un mot, écarta les deux bords de la braguette et baissa le caleçon de son mentor.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'empara de son pénis en érection à deux mains, et le caressa doucement.

Curtis n'était alors plus en état de se poser des questions existentielles. Cela faisait trop longtemps depuis sa dernière fois – pas en solitaire... Et c'était tellement bon...

Tandis qu'il s'abandonnait à la pression de cette société anarchique, Edgar s'empara de lui à pleine bouche.

L'adolescent s'y prit au mieux, n'ayant jamais pratiqué quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce fut. Les soupirs et grognements de Curtis l'encouragèrent, et l'excitèrent encore davantage. D'une main, il parvint à se libérer de son propre pantalon.

Curtis jouit finalement, et Edgar s'empressa d'avaler tout en se masturbant. Son partenaire reprenait encore son souffle, allongé sous lui, lorsqu'il parvint lui aussi à l'extase. Il s'écroula sur Curtis, tremblant.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, assommés par leurs endorphines.

**Author's Note:**

> Cet excellent film était tellement trash que s'ils avaient daigné intégrer cette scène, je n'aurais même pas été choquée. ^.^'
> 
> Bon, effectivement, bien des choses sont discutables ici, le côté underage est assumé parce, après tout, c'est Edgar qui a initié les choses, et aussi que tout fout le camp dans ce train, et Curtis peut-être le premier.


End file.
